Vechnyy strannik
|year = 1994 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 9th |points = 70 |previous = N/A |next = Kolybelnaya dlya vulkana }} Vechnyy strannik was the debut entry for Russia at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Youddiph. Her performance is best known for the red dress she wore that she converted to different styles, leading BBC commentator Terry Wogan to describe her "looking like a sundried tomato". It was performed 23rd on the night in between fellow debutantes, following Hungary and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 70 points, and it would be the first time that three Eastern European countries placed in the top 10. Lyrics |-| Russian= Ti nje sa mnoj sejčas, ti daljeko V raznikh mirakh žit njeljegko Možet bit, toljka son možet pamoč Uvjidjet tebja, kasnutsa rukoj I snova noč ukhodjit proč, tvoj golos daljeko I ja kriču tebje čerez marja: "Naš dom khranjit tvajo teplo" "V njom puste bjez tebja" V etam dome ja Vječnij stranjik, ja tvaja sudjba Znaju, pomnjiš aba mnje Ti vsegda v puti, na dlja tebja Jarkij svjet v majom aknje Jarkij svjet v majom aknje Vnov polikhnjot jarkim tsvjetkom V utrenjej tišinje ja nje adna: Djen prinjesjot vstreču s taboj I snova noč ukhodjit proč, tvoj golos daljeko I ja kriču tebje čerez marja: "Naš dom khranjit tvajo teplo" "V njom puste bjez tebja" V etam dome ja Vječnij stranjik, ja tvaja sudjba Znaju, pomnjiš aba mnje Ti vsegda v puti, na dlja tebja Jarkij svjet v majom aknje Vječnij stranjik, ja tvaja sudjba Znaju, pomnjiš aba mnje Ti vsegda v puti, na dlja tebja Jarkij svjet v majom aknje |-| Translation= You are not with me, you are far away It's not easy to live in different worlds Maybe only a dream can help me To see and touch you And the night passes by, your voice is far away And I shout to you from over the seas: "In our house is still your warmth But the house is empty without you" In this house there is just me Eternal wanderer, I'm your destiny I know, you will remember me You are always on the way, but there is always A bright light for you in my window There is the sunrise, the dawn In the sky glow bright and coloured In the silence of morning I'm not alone: The new day brings the meeting with you And the night passes by, your voice is far away And I shout to you from over the seas: "In our house is still your warmth But the house is empty without you" In this house there is just me Eternal wanderer, I'm your destiny I know, you will remember me You are always on the way, but there is always A bright light for you in my window Eternal wanderer, I'm your destiny I know, you will remember me You are always on the way, but there is always A bright light for you in my window Video Category:Russia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries